The Devil Made Me Do It
by Datsamazin
Summary: Lucifer has committed the holy grail of no-no's in the Underworld. By sleeping with his right-hand demon. Life will carry on as normal though, right? Warning for mpreg in later chapters! Final Chapter 10 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

_I've decided to come back for round #2 on the Lucifer front._ Hopefully it is well received. Happy reading! _Reviews much appreciated_.

* * *

Lucifer perhaps was one known to be shrouded in mystery. What wasn't however, was his love of living on the edge. Whether it be sex, booze, drugs, he wasn't about to give up this lavish lifestyle to be saddled with burden like he perceived the rest of the world to be.

Ironically enough, however. It was this way of living that would prove to be end of him, in a manner of speaking. With it came repercussions, something the Devil of course, didn't give a second thought to. In what was possibly the biggest _cardinal sin_ of the Underworld, (even the Hereafter). The former Lord of Hell had drunkenly slept with his demon ally.

Dear 'ol Dad saw all, he just prayed, metaphorically, it wasn't this. Business resumed per usual, as if nothing had ever happened. Oh, how lovely it would be if it hadn't. The precinct was alerted of a body discovered under the Santa Monica pier boardwalk.

"You've been acting..weirder than usual, everything okay?"

Came a lighthearted inquiry from Chloe. This causing the poor Devil to nearly jump out of his skin from the passenger seat of the squad car. His attention was so dead-set on the window and scenerary beyond it, that he was rather caught off guard. He takes in a gulp of air, hastily, and turns to face her.

"Never better, Detective..wait, I resent that"

He counters just as frivolously. She chuckles when the realization had finally dawned on him. The duo arrive at the scene, a section of boardwalk blocked off with bright, yellow crime scene tape as fellow investigators scour every square inch of the area. Dan spots Chloe approaching and swiftly makes his way over.

"Vic's name is Devin Burke, 35, former real-estate. Gave that up because the "voice of God", told him he was the next Billy Graham, apparently"

The exes share in a bit of laughter over this absurdity. Lucifer however, was just left cringing internally. Dan checks his phone briefly before finishing up with the pair.

"'An just'a FYI, Pierce will be out for a week. Personal business, whatever.."

Judging from the tone in his voice, it seemed he wasn't so much concerned with Pierce as it was simply just informing Chloe of the matter. She nods her head, as Dan turned to leave, the Devil's lips forms a mischievous smirk and he utters.

"Oh lookie, one douche hears the voice of God. The other thinks he *is* God"

He notices Dan stop almost immediately in his tracks. This is quickly proceeded by a gasp-like scolding from Chloe.

"Lucifer?!"

She yells, trying to keep her voice from getting too loud. In an uncharacteristic turn of events, he simply raised the palm of his hand outwards, shuts his eyes briefly and says.

"Chloe, it's not worth it.."

She was almost as dumbfounded as the Devil with this statement. Perhaps he was simply through with Lucifer's shit. Whatever the case, he was now boring and no longer a source of amusement for Satan.

He glances over to see Chloe roll her eyes. The duo approach the body, her ducking underneath the tape while Lucifer still remained on the outskirts. She then turns to him, fairly complexed.

"Aren't you gonna take a look at this? I mean, it is why we're here after all"

The feelings engulfing him at that moment were inexplicable. He didn't dare move an inch, just the sight of the man's pale, deteriorating corpse was surely going to cost him his lunch. He'd seen bodies numerous times before, how was this any different? Suddenly, a small gust of wind pushed the lovely aroma unity of low tide and rotted flesh forward.

Like a chain of dominoes, the poor Devil is powerless to stop the surge of nausea clawing its way up his throat. In the blink of an eye, both hands flew to his knees, bracing himself. Vomit littering the once beautiful, milky white sand. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and attempts to regain standing upright.

"Apparently that angel food cake didn't agree with me"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright?"

Came the concern laden words tumbling from Chloe's lips. The Devil simply nodded, his mind already preoccupied with about a hundred different things. Something wasn't right. He couldn't possibly be sick, that was only an issue for mortals. A few moments later he glances over to see her looking him up and down like some science experiment.

"What?!"

The Devil growled inadvertently. Bad enough he was bogged down by some mysterious ailment, now acting as one of L.A's sideshow attractions, apparently. He hears her chuckle lightly.

"Sorry.. just that, takes me back to when Dan was carrying Trixie. Had to take a reprieve from crime scenes for awhile"

"Detective, are you insinuating that I'm..pregnant?"

The very notion to him was preposterous. However, even otherworldly figures such as himself weren't exempt from the _family way_. He kicks the sugar-white sand in a half-ass attempt to cover the fact he was sick.

"I'm just sayin', maybe worth looking into"

She casually suggested. He rolls his eyes, scoffing at such absurdity. However, stoping to think back to when him and Maze had _done the deed_. The timeline, much to Lucifer's pride to finally take notice, coincided with Chloe's prenotion. He wasn't about to seek Dan out to hear about his experiences. He adjusts the collar of his dress shirt.

"Keep me posted on Devin Almighty, Detective. I need to go"

* * *

Much to Lucifer's relief to spare him the awkward pharmacy trip. There was a test sitting in the medicine cabinet of his penthouse bathroom. Ignoring everyone in his path. Once inside he shuts the door. Yes, he was the only occupant of the posh residence and even then, still preferred keeping the bathroom door shut.

He blindly reaches for the box on the cramped shelfing, carelessly opening the top and glazing over the instructions. He pulls out a small plastic test, muttering to himself like a crazy person. Reciting the test's symbols answers. Once through with his business, he sets the life-changing object on the counter and waits.

Almost three minutes pass before curiosity got the best of him and through narrowed, anxious eyes they travel to land upon 2, distinct pink lines. The wind is immediately knocked out of him. He runs a hand over his face and lets out a steady puff of air. Now, more than ever, he had to inform Maze.

* * *

The demon's moonlight as a bounty hunter had proved to be not so booming as she first envisioned. Thankfully for her, she always had the club to fall back on. It was here the Devil tracked her down. Tending to about five different people at once.

"Maze, we've got to talk"

He tells her, a hint of urgency and gruffness in his voice. She flashes him a look as if to say " _Not now. It can wait_ " However, this certainly wasn't something that could be glazed over and forgotten about. He hears her give a loud sigh.

"Alright, 2 minutes. What's so damn important you had to pull me away from my work?"

She inquired sternly. It was quite obvious the demon was running on fumes and a bit on edge. He wanted to try and break the news as gently as possible. But given time constraints and, well, the nature of it, period. Made it improbable, the two distance themselves from the bar and he gives a hard sigh. Retrieving the test from the inner pocket of his suit. Making sure to part enough tissue from the top so the lines were evident.

"What the Hell is that?!"

She barked. This was not going well, but there was no turning back now. He pauses nervously, feeling the waves of nausea take hold once more. Trying to muster a response brief enough to spare Lux the cleaning bill.

"That, is a positive pregnancy test. You're going to be a mother"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this chapter is a bit short but hopefully its worth the read. Please R &R!_

* * *

"Are you serious right now?!"

She snapped. It was far from a desired reaction, however, given how this " _blessed event_ " was never intended to begin with. Coupled with the fact they were both former dignitaries of Hell, it didn't paint a very pretty picture for either of them. He nods his head briefly chased by a nervous throat clearing.

"I've gotta go. Talk to you later"

"Hold ya to it"

He choked a response halfheartedly. Feeling even more at a loss and uncertain, he makes his way up towards the penthouse. Falling back on his bed with a heavy sigh, eyes traveling to land upon his toned stomach.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly thrilled with this discovery. I believe your mother shares the same sentiment, however, you're my responsibility. We'll get through this..somehow"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Breaking him from his thoughts and nearly giving him a coronary. Who was actually at the door was a shock all its own. It was Maze.

"I thought you had a workload?"

The Devil asked skeptically. She almost appeared guilty that he even broached the subject. Peering down at the floor briefly before giving any type of response.

"I did but, uh.. it can wait for a couple minutes... look, I was wrong to blow up at you the way I did. Guess I was just scared, it was so unexpected"

Lucifer nods his head in understanding and moves closer to his demon confidant.

"We'll try and make this work"

Maze spoke. Sounding as though she didn't even believe the words that came from her own mouth. Lucifer smiles and cups Mazikeen's hands in his.

"I know we can"

* * *

Progress concerning their victim under the boardwalk had been slow to say the least. A solid month had passed since opening the case, putting Lucifer now at 14 weeks. He wasn't even aware he was pregnant until the very end of his first trimester. He had continued assuming the morning sickness was simply stress attributed to the club and department.

However, now at the dawning of 4 months, it was a bit more evident of a baby. Starting with his pants feeling a bit more snug than usual, appetite increasing and most unfortunate, some dealings with heartburn.

Chloe had been briefed of the situation between himself and Maze. Feeling thankful he had her support through all this. As unexpected as it were. She approaches the Devil at one of the vending machines, eyeing a snack pack of small doughnuts.

"So, I hope things are going well between you both"

She said, her tone sounding almost uncertain to even say a word. The Devil pops a few coins into the machine, letting the chosen item drop before turning to her and smiling.

"As well as it can be, Detective. As well as it can be"


	4. Chapter 4

_The parents-to-be find out the gender of their little demon 😂_

* * *

Another month had passed. Putting Lucifer now at 19 weeks along. The morning sickness had finally managed to wane. Though he found himself battling the odd craving or two. Whether it be ice cream covered in Flamin' Hot Cheetos or strawberries dipped in sweet & sour sauce.

Disgusting? Absolutely, but it worked for him. There was also the unpleasantries of backache, more frequent bathroom excursions and fatigue. He walked into the station and approached Chloe's office.

"Any headway with our evangel-ass, Detective?"

She shot him a look before glazing over more files.

"Have at least some respect for the dead, Lucifer. Even if you don't agree with their "calling""

"When you build a career based on deception and greed. I hardly find that worth respecting"

He hears her chuckle a bit.

"Yes, but isn't deception and greed kinda your bread and butter?"

It angered him to the core that the masses were duped for so long of what he truly stood for. Taking sides with the truly malevolent ones.

"Quite the contrary, Detective. Although I hardly have the energy to talk semantics concerning a few thousand year old falsehood"

To his surprise she looked up at him and smiled.

"Whatever you say. As far as our victim goes, still slow progressing. We were able to lift a couple partials from his clothing but that was a bust"

 _Hmm_ he droned. Taking a look of the files himself then returning his gaze back up.

"If you'd like I could speak to the family..any witnesses"

She sighs and brushes a strand of dark blonde hair from her face.

"You'd be wasting your time. Which reminds me, how have things been with you and Maze concerning the baby?..Still okay?"

It meant a lot to him that she cared so much. They had a good partnership going on, he'd hate for anything to ruin it. He exhales deeply and runs a few fingers through hickory-colored hair.

"Still well, surprisingly. I think even she is a little excited to find out the sex next week..(sighs)..even if she won't admit it"

Chloe flashes a warm smile, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know she is, Lucifer. It's her first child, of course she's going to feel that way"

It seemed that the there wasn't a wrong in the world this woman couldn't make right. Any issue, she knew just the words to make you feel more at ease. The Devil exchanges a warm smile.

"Thank you, Detective"

* * *

Week 20th had finally arrived. Although part of him couldn't wait for this very moment. Another part of him felt anxious and somehow apprehensive. Perhaps because he was soon to remind Maze of their appointment.

Considering this was an otherworld-type pregnancy, a regular, human doctor would not suffice. They couldn't risk being exposed. But thanks in part to some digging, they managed to find one that dealt specifically with these types of matters. They weren't 100% positive, but rumors concerning it claim him to be a demon. Which made introductions and whatnot a lot more smoother.

Lux was closed for the time-being until him and Maze got back from their appointment. And quite to his astonishment, he didn't even have to remind her of it. Perhaps she was looking forward to it after all.

"We ready to go?"

He asks as she slips into the passenger side of his old Chevy Corvette. She adjusts the seatbelt and flashes a small smile towards him.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

They arrive at the clinic in good time. The waiting room was cramped and sparse to say the least. A nurse calls his name some time later and leads the Devil and demon to a small back room. There wasn't much chit-chat aside from getting them settled in. With that she takes her clipboard and exits the room.

"You nervous?"

Maze inquires, glancing over at him from her chair. Him seated on the edge of the exam table. He fidgets a bit, hearing the paper annoyingly crunch underneath him.

"A little, but I think I'll manage"

As he flashes a wry smile. Just then the door handle turns and in walks the physician. Lucifer could tell right away the rumors were true. Just by the vibes he gave off. This was more comforting.

"I'm Doctor Amon Thorn, pleasure to meet you both"

He extended his hand to shake his and Maze's. Judging strictly from appearance-sake. He wagered Thorn to be around mid 40's (human form). Slightly graying hair, but beard was well managered and despite being a demon. A kindness behind his eyes.

"Okay, Lucifer I'm gonna have you lay down... now, this may be a bit cold"

He instructs and forewarns as he peeps the transducer with gel. He fires up the machine and presses the instrument lightly against the small curvature of the Devil's abdomen.

He flinches slightly by the initial feeling of the, indeed, cold ultrasound gel. But soon adjusts. He could feel Maze's hand gradually envelope in his. Making him smile. Thorn moves the transducer slowly until happening upon their _little bundle of joy._ The sound of a resonating, swishing heartbeat fills the room. Maze can't help but let out a gasp of both awe and anticipation.

"Would you two like to know the sex?"

He smiled, Maze and Lucifer exchange rather eager glances. In unison reply "yes". The Doctor chuckles and applies a bit more pressure from the transducer to the area.

"Well congrats, mom and dad. Its a girl"


	5. Chapter 5

" _Its a girl_ "

Those words were still ringing in Lucifer's ears. A couple months had passed since this time-with him now entering 28 weeks. He was periodically still attending sessions with Linda. At the insistence of Chloe, she figured with all that was going on, it was better for him to talk it out with a professional. He gives a heavy sigh before plopping himself on the sofa and commencing with the usual shrink mumbo-jumbo.

"So, Lucifer..(she began in a rather casual tone) how have things been?"

Thankfully he was over the morning sickness stage. But this didn't mean he was spared general misery. He runs a few fingers through his dark hair before proceeding.

"I'm aware my reputation for "deceit" and "lying" precedes me, Doctor. But I'm going to be real with you (he gives another heavy sigh) it hasn't been all rosy"

Linda's brows knit together in concern before writing this information for her notes. She clears her throat lightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lucifer. I hope at least the pregnancy is going well"

She states with a lightened inflection towards the end. Even if she wasn't made aware of his condition, just the mere sight of his midsection didn't take a brain surgeon to deduce what was going on.

Most unfortunate for Lucifer, was the long established fact that if a child is conceived between two other worldly beings. It is inevitable said child will be on the rather larger end of the scale. That being said, the poor Devil's daughter would ultimately weigh anywhere from 10, to even 12 lbs at birth.

"I'm.. managing. Can't say I'm too thrilled of turning away my beloved Chateau d'Yquem. But, it's only for a couple more months, thank dad"

He mumbles under his breath towards the end. Linda nods sympathetically before jotting down further in her notes. While she would never encourage or condone her patients to drink excessively, she knew Lucifer well enough it wasn't cause for alarm to send him to a program. He simply enjoyed the finer things in life. Including exorbitantly priced wine.

"And how is Maze handling all this? Is she excited of becoming a mother?"

At that moment, it made the Devil question why he continued with these frivolous sessions. Aside from the amazing "private meetings" earlier on. Sometimes, he wished Linda wasn't so damn good at what she did. Once again giving a deep sigh. He knew what was going to come out of his mouth next, he'd regret. Inevitably to be psychoanalyzed to death.

"She is. But I can't help thinking it's a facade. Our lives were so much simpler before this (gesturing with his hands towards his fairly rotund middle) came along"

He notices immediately, Linda bite her bottom lip. An " _uh huh_ " being uttered from somewhere within the back of her throat. Once again commencing with the notes. "Bloody Hell" he muttered, taking extra precaution of putting his hand over his mouth so as she couldn't hear anything. _What a shit show_ , he thought. Seemingly trapped in an infinite rabbit hole with no way to escape.

"I see. Look, I know this can't be easy, Lucifer. Nor was this planned, from the sounds of it. But I've known you and Mazikeen for quite awhile, and I can say with the upmost confidence. I think you two will be wonderful parents"

The Devil was stunned, to say the least. Of all the things he conjured in his mind of how this would play out. He hadn't imagined it being this way. He gives a small smile.

"Why thank you, Doctor"

He spoke. That suave, English accent was enough to take any woman's breath away. She returned the smile, even blushing a shade of pink. The obnoxious trill of the time clock startled them both. With it signaling the session had come to an end.

As relieving as this was, in a way, it was almost a shame. As he thought they were making real progress. Not just going through the motions. She adjusts her bold, white skirt. Smiling once more as she made her with Lucifer towards the office door.

"Okay, same time next Tuesday, then"

She states in a chipper, yet somewhat worn tone. The Devil nods.

"I'll mark it on the calendar"

Once the goodbye pleasantries were out of the way, and he had time to reflect just how expensive a 60 minute, glorified water-cooler chat was. He began his somewhat lengthy trek down the halls and navigating the stairs. Okay, the latter was a bit of a white lie. The elevators.

However, just as he had stepped inside and was about to push the button for the lobby floor, did time crawl to a complete snail's pace. Before he even had time to react or say anything, his older brother, Amenadiel, plunged a syringe into his neck. Knocking him out cold, instantly.

"Sorry, brother"

He said, a hair above a whisper. A few grunts and groans follow as he slung the incapacitated fallen angel over his massive, broad shoulders like a rag doll. He changes the elevator's course to ground level. Disabling security cams, doing everything in his power to avoid detection.

The dark angel couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he could still feel the baby's movements on the back of his neck. This sedative was special, in a way, it protected the unborn celestials from feeling any of its effects. Only sedating the father. He finds himself chuckling once again.

"It's time we have a meeting with Dad, dear brother"


	6. Chapter 6

**"** Ugh..where the Hell am I?"

The Devil groaned, somewhat disoriented. Taking note of the bright lights that surrounded him. It was damn near blinding. Also discovering he was somehow bound to a chair. Anxiety sets in. He then hears an unsettling, disembodied chuckle, unsure exactly where it was coming from.

"Actually, you're in Heaven, my son"

At that moment, Lucifer's heart practically leapt into his throat. _"No, it couldn't be"_ he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, a luminous figure materializes, drawing nearer to the pregnant Devil. It was his father.

"Excellent job, Amenadiel"

"What?!"

Lucifer's whipped his head to his right to see the tall, intimidating angel standing beside him. An almost hubristic expression plastered across his face, he gives a low chuckle. His large hands with light pressure, keeping him restrained.

"Now, now, Lucy. Too much stress isn't good for the baby"

Spoken in an almost unsettling tone. The Devil scoffed, this was absolutely insane. God adjusted his long white robe before settling in behind a solid oak desk right before him. The heavens almost seeming to dim.

"What's this about?!"

The Devil demanded. An edge to his voice. God chuckled before steepling his fingers. Amenadiel simply observing.

"What this is about, Lucifer...you broke one of highest orders of the Underground. As punishment, you will return here to Heaven..for all eternity"

No, this couldn't be happening. He defied this pathetic excuse of a father before, he could do it again. He hears the rugged angel, still at his side. Laugh as though he were watching a sketch comedy. He wipes at the corner of his eye, trying to settle back down.

"Sorry, brother. But it's like the old saying. Ya play 'an ya pay"

At this point he was practically seeing red. Feeling his daughter begin to stir about.

"You have to fix this!"

He demanded once more. God appearing every bit apathetic towards his plight. The stone was set, unfortunately. Suddenly, he remembered. A proviso set within the supreme rule, _"If a child birthed between two evils onto the Heavens. One's punishment shall be null in void"_

A pompous-like smile graced his lips. All too eager as to remind his father of this. Swiftly, he holds up an index finger.

"Ha! But don't forget, Dear 'ol Dad. The one hindrance to that rule"

God cocks a snow-white brow.

"Well, go on. I'm sure we're all egad with excitement to find out"

Again, his arrogant expression returned. Giving a somewhat haughty sniff. Reciting the stipulation verbatim. When he had finished, the holy man simply sat there, strangely amused. Lucifer's brows knitted together in confusion.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Apparently they had to find some source of entertainment there. Even if it meant finding amusement in nothing. He clears his throat.

"Surely you got the memo. That proviso was made obsolete over five hundred years ago (he leans in closer to the Devil. Giving an unsettling smirk. Voice barely above a whisper) meaning I still own you"

* * *

"Agh!"

The Devil awoke with a start. Breathing erratically, eyes flittering about his penthouse bedroom. In the beginning stages of breaking out into a cold sweat. The meeting, it all seemed so real. Still breathing heavily, he frantically scours his body, mainly his stomach, with his hands. Breathing a sigh of relief when feeling a light nudge in response from his daughter. He smiled.

"It'll take a lot more than Heaven or Hell to try and take you from me, love"


	7. Chapter 7

The Devil was now at 35 weeks. The unholy meeting still flashing vividly in his mind. Something was plaguing him about it though. It all seemed too real to simply be a figment of his imagination. Almost as if someone was watching, like he was merely a puppet and Sky Daddy was pulling the strings. Ever since that _very real_ dream, it seemed he was always on edge.

Suddenly, his cell rang, it was an incoming call from Chloe. He found himself involuntarily sighing in relief because it was a moment of distraction. However, at other times his daughter had a good handle on that. He gives a small smile before answering.

" _Lucifer, I think you need to come see what Ella found when reexamining a piece of evidence"  
_

The tone in her voice, it was urgent. As fast as his pregnancy would allow, he hurries to his Corvette and heads towards the station. This was no easy task, the baby made moving cumbersome, his center of gravity in disarray. He eased up alongside the curb, from there it was a matter of trying to maneuver through people and narrow hallways.

"Oh good, you're here!"

Piped the eccentric forensic tech. Chloe standing towards the back, observing. A picture flashes onto the screen before him. To anyone else, this was just another indiscernible thing. A single hair plucked from the victim's clothing. This case had remained maddeningly stagnant for months. The hair produced no matches in the database, but it didn't need to. The Devil stood there, mouth agape. Everything suddenly started making sense, that meeting. It was, in fact, real. Lucifer swallows harshly.

"Tha..that hair. I know who it belongs to"

He choked. Chloe unfolds her arms, she and Ella's curiosity now piqued. The tech lightly chuckles.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense"

She quipped. Just as he was about to answer, Pierce seemingly materialized out of nowhere. Attracting the attention of the two women.

"Sorry ladies, but you're wanted on the second floor"

Ella and Chloe exchange perplexed glances.

"That's odd..no one said any-"

"-Just go...please"

His tone now replaced by exasperation. Chloe flashing him an irked glance whilst Ella expressed her feelings in a pissed scoff. Hesitantly walking out of the lab. Pierce makes quick order of closing and locking the door behind him. Trapping the Devil with him. An almost sadistic-like smirk graced his face.

"It's God's hair..(reaching into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and producing the Angel Blade)..and now I'll have a sacrifice worthy of his notice"

The Devil took a step back. Taking the most inopportune moment to crack a chuckle. Pierce stops and cocks a brow, thoroughly baffled.

"Yo..you think this' a joke don't ya?!"

The Devil raises the palms of his hands. Feeling the cold metal of the filing cabinet against his back. A solid kick from his daughter brought him a moment of harsh reality. His expression swiftly morphing to adamant.

"You really think bein' God's little brown-noser 'an covering for his _indiscretions_ is gonna make him take notice?"

The maniacal-like grin vanished. The blade a mere ten inches from the Devil's stomach. He slams his eyes shut, breath hitching. A noticeable tremor in his hands. His steel blue eyes gradually flicker open, catching the lighting fast movements under the Devil's navy blue dress shirt. He inhales deeply and shakily, lowering the blade.

"Put it away"

Lucifer demanded, his voice attempting to remain calm and steadfast. With Pierce's exhale just as unsteady, he returns the Blade to his inside pocket. The Devil finally lowering his hands. He catches Chloe and Ella from the massive viewing window, out the corner of his eye. Drawing nearer back to the lab. The Devil's classic, smug smirk reappeared.

"Well, would you look at that. Not only will your precious God have the black mark of murderer in the Eyes of the Holy...but you'll finally gain that attention you've sought after for centuries. Too bad it's from the LAPD"

All the crazed man could do was utter a short, raspy string of chuckles. A feeling of unease flooded throughout the Devil's body. The last thing he recalled was Pierce's expression, liken to a Manson Family member. In the time it took to blink an eye, Lucifer's world shattered. Pierce eerily whispers.

"Too bad you'll have no proof"


	8. Chapter 8

Before the blade had a chance to even touch Lucifer's skin, Chloe and Ella return, and like that, he disappeared. The Devil in a state, an uncontrollable tremor. Chloe immediately takes notice and rushes to his aid.

"What's wrong? What happened with Pierce? Is the baby okay?"

Questions firing off in bullet-like succession. As much as he wanted to tell her, he was afraid. He feared the seedy bastard wouldn't hesitate to harm him and his child a second time. If it wasn't for being interrupted, he very well would have.

"Its fine, honestly.."

"You were about to tell us who's hair that belongs to"

Ella supplied. The Devil feared saying anything at all. If Pierce didn't get to him, God certainly would.

"Must be a John Doe"

He briskly responded. Ella furrowed her brows, looking rather perplexed.

"But I thought you knew for sure who it-"

"-I was wrong, alright. It happens"

His words inadvertently coming out coarse. Feeling a pang for so rudely cutting her off, but his daughter's life was at stake. Already damned for eternal life in Heaven, there was no need to exacerbate the already unfavorable situation. There had to be a way to bring them both to justice and spare himself the endless torture of being a slave to Heaven.

"Lucifer, what exactly is going on?"

Chloe called after him, however, he was already gone. He wanted to seek out Maze and strategize a plan to spare them and their daughter. His "father" was a murderer, and needed to be accounted for. But as far as the "golden boy" Pierce was around, it would be rather difficult to say the least.

"Maze! we need to make sure our daughter stays safe"

The demon looked up from what she was doing, nearly jumping out of her skin. Abandoning the bar front to rush to his side.

"What's goin' on?"

It took a moment or two for the Devil to catch his breath. The extra weight put a strain on everything, including breathing. Feeling their daughter starting to stir about and lash out at his right side. He momentarily winces in pain.

"No time to explain. Pierce could be here at any moment. We need to make it through the portal into Purgatory until its safe"

The Demon appeared bewildered beyond comprehension, however, complied all the same. The few patrons meanwhile remaining completely oblivious to their plight. He reaches for Maze's arm. Hurrying towards the area beyond the bar. All he had to do was press his hand to the brick wall to activate the portal. They were merely a foot from where they needed to be, until hearing an unsettling chuckle from behind them.

"You really think you could escape didn't you?"

Pierce's voice a mix of foreboding and almost sadistic. Like he derived some kind of entertainment bringing pain onto others. The Demon's eyes narrowed. She wasn't about to let anyone near her Devil or daughter. Their only means of escape was foiled. It was pointless to enter the portal now, it would just put Purgatory at risk, now that Pierce knew where it was.

"You aren't getting anywhere near them!"

The Demon's voice boomed. Lucifer feeling the baby move once more, her kicks and jabs becoming more powerful by the minute. A hiss escapes his lips, he couldn't possibly be going into labor now. They still needed to enact their plan and have her be born in Heaven to cancel out his eternal punishment. Unbeknownst to the All Knowing One, this proviso would still be relevant if the baby was a girl. They would be in the free and clear.

"Maze..don't!"

He tried reasoning with the Demon. His words now with half the energy he had previously. But Maze was bullheaded, and unfortunately for Lucifer. Her tunnel vision was setting in. He couldn't risk his daughter growing up not knowing her mother. However, there was just no convincing the Demon otherwise. She retrieved a blade, as if by magic. Pierce remained unperturbed. All the Devil could do was helplessly watch as she escaped his grasp, the baby's movements becoming stronger. Pierce gave a haughty smirk.

"Oh, this' gonna be fun"


	9. Chapter 9

As to be expected, any words to her were white-noise. Once she had her sights set and was determined to see something through, there was just no convincing her otherwise. Even if it meant death. Labor-like pains continued to mercilessly attack his body, he was panicked that something was wrong. She wasn't due for another 5 weeks.

However, factoring in the baby's rather abnormal size. Perhaps early labor was, quote on quote, " _normal_ " for immortal beings such as himself. All he could do was watch in horror as Maze drew closer. A slight glare off her knife's blade from the scant bits of light filtering through. To everyone else. Pierce was just your average mortal, however, there was always the bigger picture.

Marcus Pierce was actually Cain, the world's first murderer. Taking the life of his brother, Abel for his own sick desires to have God finally take notice. He had, indeed, by marking him with the curse of immortality. Lucifer feared Maze would go the way of Abel, he felt so useless and weak. If Cain killed her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"You're not gettin' anywhere near them, you bastard!"

She spitefully shouted. He simply gave an airy chuckle, accompanied by a smirk. As though it were a game. She suddenly lunges for his throat with the blade upturned. He was able to block this, somehow, turning the blade towards the Demon instead. It cutting deeply into her shoulder. She cries out in pain and falls to the ground. With a wicked chuckle, he retrieves the blade. Wiping the bit of blood off on his pant leg. At that moment, not even the excruciating pains could keep the Devil sidelined. His eyes swiftly taking on the appearance of red-hot embers.

"You'll pay for this!"

He snarled, despite his current predicament, and the baby weighing him down. Somehow, this only fueled his adrenaline rush. Maze weakly cries out to try and stop him, but like her, this was nothing but white noise. As he charges towards Cain, he makes a mental note to try and distract him, using his weight to hopefully push the blade into the damned immortal.

Reaching outwards, he was successfully able to push to bury directly into Cain's abdomen. He never saw it coming, he was much more preoccupied with thinking even other immortals could do no harm to him. A shrill cry of excruciating pain, he is reduced to nothing more than a pathetic heap. The Devil's attention then immediately focuses on his injured ally. Tearing off a piece of material from his dress shirt, he wiped the wound clean of debris. Maze looks deeply into his eyes and chuckles.

"I would've survived, y'know. It's just a flesh wound"

Just like the Demon to be bullheaded, even amongst injuries. Lucifer returns a lighthearted chuckle. Using an unsullied section of the blade to, ironically, close the wound. They continue ignoring Pierce's strained pleas for help. Suddenly, the Devil clenches his teeth and slams his eyes shut. The cutting labor pains had returned, even worse than before. As Pierce was slipping away, before either could react. The small area burst forth into a ball of blinding, white light.

* * *

Lucifer lowered the hand he'd been using to shield his eyes. Squinting at the intensity, aimlessly looking about, blinking rapidly. _Where the Hell was Maze_?! _Where was Cain's body for that matter?_! This was Heaven, but somehow, it seemed different. He could've sworn he almost heard the faint sounds of a distorted harp. Even for the former ruler of Hell, this was unsettling.

"And you were doing so well, too"

A sickening, obviously sardonic disembodied voice stated. The sound growing closer, yet, nothing to accompany it. The Devil sneered, hadn't this prick caused him enough grief? Yet again, another sharp contraction hit. Making the poor Devil's knees buckle in pain. He hears an abrupt sniff of air, as though God found amusement in his misery. Actually, he couldn't recollect a time the bastard didn't revel in others misfortunes. It was like his life's blood. The Devil hissed, he could feel his daughter's movements grow more intense. Migrating further down into his pelvis. He yelped in pain.

"You're getting close...and forever to remain a slave here"

To relieve some of the pressure off his back from standing. The Devil chose to sit on one of the various white, hazy masses. His legs sideways and folded underneath him. Beginning his deep breathing, feeling his daughter's tiny feet pressing against the palm of his hand. Even through the pain, he gives a crooked smile and chuckles.

"That's what you think you unholy bastard!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I happily give you the 10th and final chapter! The baby's middle name is an ode to the species Maze falls under._

* * *

The Devil practiced on his deep breathing. Contrary to mere moments ago, he tried to tune out anything God was saying. Shifting his weight from one hip to the other. The intensity building. It was almost amusing to him how he was in the presence of the _All Knowing One,_ yet, thought he was having a son. Then again, perhaps this was all a ruse to mask his bruised ego. The creator of mankind itself wouldn't dare admit he was wrong, about anything.

Lucifer hissed through yet another intense contraction. All the bastard could do was stand there and laugh, it all suddenly made sense to the Devil why he became a fallen Angel in the first place. To take the heat off the truly evil one shrouded in white, luminescent robes. A burning sensation to rival the fires of Hell, as his perineum gradually began to dilate, he yelled out in pain. Feeling the cold sweat trickle down, stinging his eyes.

"Y'know, I thought I'd enjoy watching you suffer. But really, it's rather a bore"

Even though the Devil couldn't physically see him. That didn't stop from shooting the truly Fallen _Angel_ a death glare that could bore holes. His labored breathing quickened, he took a rugged hand. Blindly feeling the circumference of the area. It wasn't long until his fingertips grazed what felt like sable, it was the baby's head. His stomach muscles expanding and contracting violently. Doing everything in their power to fully expel her. Hot tears welling beneath his eyes, emotions melding of pain and exhilaration. Suddenly, there was the unmistakable sound of amniotic fluid splashing, how this sound was achieved on a cloud, however, remained a mystery.

"Well, finally..it's about time for a little excitement"

Again, his words dripping with that certain sardonic tone. Another contraction tore through his fatigued body. The burning more intense now. But his efforts were finally starting to pay off. His massive wings simultaneously springing from his back, providing him some much needed privacy. The baby was finally out enough to where he could take hold of her tiny shoulders. Thereby, gently guiding her the rest of the way. He fell back in exhaustion as her small but powerful lungs pierced the Heavens. The Devil's breathing finally starting to even itself out. Wiping the sweat from his brow. He gazed into the beautiful espresso eyes, feeling as though he could become lost in them. The corners of his mouth giving away to a grin that was fit for a fool.

"This' touching 'an all. But you know the deal"

The raspy, nerving voice again drawing nearer. The Devil breathlessly chuckled.

"I do.. however, it would seem I shouldn't know it more than you"

His voice now reflecting the same sardonic air. He could tell God was now getting agitated.

"What in the Hel-"

The disembodied voice stopped dead in its tracks. He must've truly seen the baby was a girl, and it crushed him. A rush of cold air chilled the Devil to the bone. He held his daughter close to his chest, to shield her from the chill. Feeling her downy soft charcoal hair against his skin. Before his very eyes, God slowly started revealing his true identity. But, it was nothing the Devil could have ever fathomed. A eerie screech pierced the air. Mists parted, revealing the most horrifyingly ghoulish face. The baby screamed.

"You bastard! You tricked me!"

The cadence taking on every exaggerated version of the Devil's voice that a human could conjure. The hollow, sunken eyes giving away to the pitch black depth's of a skull's dry sockets. Lucifer gasped. Trying his very best to calm his frightened daughter. Suddenly, a crack of thunder roared overhead, and like that, the Deceiver of so Many, had disappeared. The skies, once again, regaining their heavenly glow. His eyes travel down, yet again, becoming lost in the incredible life he brought fourth.

In the blink of an eye, both father and daughter were returned to Earth. An instant, almost animated squeal of delight erupted from the formally injured Demon. As she rushes to greet her newborn daughter and the Devil she loved.

"She's..she's perfect, Lucifer"

She choked, almost breathless. He smiled and stroked the fine bits of hair atop her head.

"We do good work, if you don't mind me sayin' "

The Devil cracked with a tired cockeyed grin. Maze chuckles softly.

"Couldn't agree more...but what should we call her?"

The 10 lb. baby girl suddenly began to coo. Those beautiful eyes taking in everything around her. Lucifer gingerly stroked her cherub-like cheek.

"How about..Lucy Lilim Morningstar?"


End file.
